Sylvester Stallone
Sylvester Stallone, właśc. Michael Sylvester Gardenzio Stallone (ur. 6 lipca 1946 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykański aktor, scenarzysta, reżyser i producent filmowy, jedna z największych gwiazd kina światowego, międzynarodowa ikona machismo i Hollywood. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Nowym Jorku w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako syn Jacqueline „Jackie” Stallone (ur. 1921; z domu Labofish), astrologa, byłej tancerki i promotorki kobiecego wrestlingu, i Francesco „Franka” Stallone’a Sr. (1919−2011), fryzjera. Jego ojciec był włoskim imigrantem z Gioia del Colle, a matka była francuskiego i żydowskiego pochodzenia (z Odessy). Jego młodszy brat Frank Jr. (ur. 30 lipca 1950) został aktorem i piosenkarzem/gitarzystą. Ma także przybrane rodzeństwo − siostrę Toni Ann Filiti D'Alto (ur. 5 maja 1960) z drugiego małżeństwa matki i brata Dante Alexandra z drugiego małżeństwa ojca. Z powodu komplikacji przy porodzie miał częściowy paraliż twarzy (nieruchomy prawy policzek), a wykrzywienie dolnej wargi i zaburzenia mowy pozostały mu na całe życie. Uczęszczał do klas początkowych w Montgomery Hills Junior High School w Silver Spring, w stanie Maryland. Dorastał w północno-wschodniej Filadelfii, w stanie Pensylwania, gdzie uczęszczał do Devereaux High School i Lincoln High School. Przez jeden semestr uczył się także w Bishop Snyder School w Silver Spring, w stanie Maryland. W latach 1960–1963 uczęszczał do American College of Switzerland w Leysin, w Szwajcarii. Po obejrzeniu filmu Herkules, zainspirowany wyglądem Steve’a Reevesa (byłego Mr Universe) rozpoczął treningi na siłowni. Kariera Stallone był ambitny, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat garnął się do aktorstwa. Swój filmowy debiut zanotował jako Stud w komedii erotycznej Wieczorek u Kitty i Studa (The Party at Kitty and Stud’s, 1970), a także nagrodzonej Oscarem za najlepszą muzykę i piosenkę komedii Kochankowie i inni nietutejsi (Lovers and Other Strangers, 1970) z Diane Keaton i jako Jerry w dramacie Nie ma miejsca do ukrycia (No Place to Hide, 1970). Rok potem pojawił się jako chuligan z metra w komedii Woody’ego Allena Bananowy czubek (Bananas, 1971) i dreszczowcu Alana J. Pakuli Klute (1971) z Jane Fondą i Donaldem Sutherlandem, a następnie w komediodramacie na podstawie jego scenariusza Książęta z Flatbush (The Lord’s of Flatbush, 1974) z Perrym Kingiem i Henrym Winklerem, czarnej komedii Więzień drugiej alei (The Prisoner of Second Avenue, 1975) z Jackiem Lemmonem i Anne Bancroft, dramacie kryminalnym Capone (1975) z Benem Gazzarą, sportowym filmie sensacyjnym sci-fi Wyścig śmierci (Death Race 2000, 1975) jako psychopatyczny kierowca, który ze złowieszczą radością rozjeżdża ludzi i jednym z odcinków serialu CBS Kojak (1975) w roli detektywa Ricka Daly'a. Wkrótce przyszedł sukces na prawdziwie hollywoodzką skalę. Stallone zdołał przeforsować scenariusz i zagrać główną rolę Rocky’ego Balboa, boksera-amatora w melodramacie sportowym Rocky (1976). Film uczynił go idolem i wcieleniem sukcesu, otrzymał dziesięć nominacji do nagrody Oscara (otrzymał trzy; za reżyserię, edycję i zdjęcia), w tym za scenariusz i główną rolę. Stallone chciał sprawdzić się jako aktor wszechstronny i rozpaczliwie szukał innych możliwości. Zagrał przywódcę związkowego w dramacie F.I.S.T. (1978), trenera w dramacie na podstawie jego scenariusza, który sam wyreżyserował – Paradise Alley (1978) z Armandem Assante i Anne Archer, jeńca wojennego w obozie hitlerowskim w dramacie wojenno-sportowym Johna Hustona Ucieczka do zwycięstwa (Victory, 1981) z Michaelem Cainem; jednak wszystkie te filmy okazały się niepowodzeniem. Trzeba było powtarzać sagę o Rockym-bokserze jeszcze pięciokrotnie, aż ten amerykański mit sukcesu nabrał na ekranie rysów mitu politycznego, przemieniając bohatera w obrońcę zachodnich ideałów przeciwko komunizmowi; tak powstał Rocky II (1979), Rocky III (1982) z Mr. T i Rocky IV (1985) z Dolphem Lundgrenem, który przyniósł mu dwie Złote Maliny dla najgorszego aktora i najgorszego reżysera, a także nominację dla najgorszego scenarzysty. Druga kreacja, którą podbił widownię, to John J. Rambo, weterana wojny wietnamskiej w filmie Rambo – Pierwsza krew (First Blood, 1982) i sequelach – Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II, 1985), za który zdobył następne dwie Złote Maliny dla najgorszego aktora i najgorszego scenarzysty, Rambo III (1988) i John Rambo (2008), łącznie dostał 10 Złotych Malin i 30 nominacji za najgorsze role filmowe. W 2016 roku z kolei został doceniony za swoją rolę w filmie Creed: Narodziny legendy, za co otrzymał nagrodę "Odkupienie za Złotą Malinę" oraz nominację do Oscara w kategorii "najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy". Życie prywatne Życie prywatne też podporządkował regułom hollywoodzkim. Swoją pierwszą żonę fotograf Sashę Czack poznał, gdy pracował jako bileter w kinie, w którym i ona była zatrudniona. Pobrali się 28 grudnia 1974. Mieli dwóch synów: Sage Moonblood (ur. 5 maja 1976, zm. 13 lipca 2012) i Seargeoh (ur. 1979 z autyzmem dziecięcym). Jednak 14 lutego 1985 roku rozwiedli się. Po rozwodzie z Sashą Czack, cały świat oglądał zdjęcia ze ślubu z 15 grudnia 1985 z duńską modelką Brigitte Nielsen, z którą wystąpił w sensacyjnym dreszczowcu kryminalnym Kobra (Cobra, 1986) otrzymując kolejną nominację do Złotej Maliny dla najgorszego aktora i najgorszego scenarzysty, po czym – po dziewiętnastu miesiącach – 13 lipca 1987 śledzono ich rozstanie. W wolnym czasie malował obrazy olejne, a jego idolem stał się Leonardo Da Vinci. W sierpniu 1988 poznał modelkę Jennifer Flavin, związał się z nią w styczniu 1996. Wzięli ślub 17 maja 1997, z którą ma trzy córki: Sophie (ur. 27 sierpnia 1996), Sistine Rose (ur. 27 czerwca 1998) i Scarlet Rose (ur. 25 maja 2002). Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy